


Blue and Red to Black

by dearjoanwallace



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Gen, Tragedy, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjoanwallace/pseuds/dearjoanwallace
Summary: A morbid Dark Leo poem





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blue and Red to Black
> 
> By Kellyanne Lynch
> 
> 25 August 2016
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles, nor do I profit from them. In fact, Donnie owes me a new laptop after dismantling mine.
> 
> Summary: A morbid Dark Leo poem
> 
> Rating: PG

Raining ninja stars

Red turtle emerging

Sights on Karai

He raises sais

Howling and charging

Meeting the unseen

In sen no sen attack

Falling on katana

Of turtle in black

Flowing ninja blood

Red turtle fading fast

Sights on brother

Slipping further

Exhaling his last


End file.
